1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shredders. More particularly, the present invention relates to shredders that have separate waste openings.
2. Description of Related Art
Shredders for home and office use are becoming increasingly popular as a result of concerns of identity theft and security of proprietary information. Shredders can range in size from small personal units that may be placed on top of a waste container, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,542, to large industrial-sized shredders that handle a very large volume of debris, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,270. The shredders that are designed for personal use are typically associated with a waste container that is dedicated to collect the shredded material.
In general, the present application endeavors to provide various improvements over known shredders.